Bliss
by Tsukino Sendo
Summary: Pero Debra reconoce, en el fondo, que admira esa indiferencia, que más de una vez le hubiese gustado poseerla. ONE-SHOT. Dexter


**Mi primer fanfic de Dexter :) Es una viñeta dedicada a Anaïs, mi c-sister, que me pidió que le escribiese un one-shot basado en la canción "Bliss", de Muse. Y aquí está, porque esta canción ejemplifica los sentimientos de Debra hacia Dexter: ella quiere tener las ideas claras como él, no quiere dejar entrever sus sentimientos, no quiere ser frágil... espero que os guste ;).**

* * *

-Maldita LaGuerta…

Miami, un viernes por la tarde. Los hermanos Morgan comparten el poco tiempo libre que la lugarteniente LaGuerta les deja libres, sin las miradas tintadas de odio de Doakes, sin las apariciones estelares del entrañable Masuoka y sin los torpes comentarios de Angel. Tanto a Debra como a Dexter les gusta pasar aquellos momentos de convivencia entre hermanos, por escasos que sean, degustando aquellos sándwiches de cerdo que tanto adora Dexter y compartiendo un silencio que a ninguno de los dos se le hacía incómodo.

Debra se muerde el labio, frunce el ceño, encoge el puño de la ira, suspira incontables tacos para sí misma. Dexter, por otro lado, la contempla divertido, sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana. Actitud de la que, por otro lado, ya estaba acostumbrado. No la entiende. No entiende a nadie, en realidad.

Debra no sabe por qué la mira con ese amago de sonrisa. Tampoco le entiende. No entiende cómo puede mostrarse tan impasible ante todo. Pero reconoce, en el fondo, que admira esa indiferencia, que más de una vez le hubiese gustado poseerla.

-Ya vale, Debs –intenta calmarla Dexter, todavía con un amago de sonrisa en su cara- Podría haber sido peor, ¿no? Podría no habernos dejado esta tarde de permiso.

A Debra también le gusta su optimismo que, por lo menos, su hermano siempre se molesta en aparentar.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! –inquiere ella, pegando un golpe sobre la mesa que a punto estuvo de derramar la cerveza de Dexter- ¡Nunca reconoce mi trabajo, nunca reconoce todo el esfuerzo que hago! ¡Si no fuese por mí, a estas horas su puto culo terso no estaría sentado en su despacho!

Acompaña aquella frase con un "mierda" susurrado débil pero audiblemente.

-Nadie aplaudirá tus logros, hermanita, sino que te reprocharán los errores que cometas… crueldad humana, me imagino.

Se lo imagina, porque Dexter Morgan no puede percibir la crueldad humana, por fortuna, o por desgracia.

-¡¡Nadie aplaudirá mis logros si voy vestida así, maldita sea, Dex!!

Aquella mañana, a Debra le tocó volver a infiltrarse entre las prostitutas del suburbio sur de Miami. Llevaba puesto un top rosa chicle de tirantes, unos mini-shorts vaqueros que se ceñían a su figura, tal vez en exceso, y unos zapatos de tacón negros que la hacían mucho más alta que Dexter. Vuelve a suspirar. "Nunca saldré de Antivicios, Dex… ¡Mierda!"

Le da otro trago a su bebida energética y desvía la mirada hacia unas mesas más allá, donde la camarera, una chica rubia que debía tener su misma edad, alta, de ojos azules contempla fascinada a Dexter. A Debra no le gusta que nadie le tire los tejos con su hermano, aunque sea con la mirada.

-Joder, Dex –vuelve a fruncir el ceño- No sé cómo puedes mostrarte tan tranquilo.

-¿Por?

-La rubia esa, que parece que te vaya a comer con la mirada. –Deb le hace un gesto con las manos a la chica para que despertase de su embeleso, y ella reacciona; coge la bandeja y vuelve a dirigirse al interior del bar, no sin antes pasar por el lado de Dexter contoneando sus caderas.

Aquella visión le parecía repugnante a Debra.

-Me dan asco –musita ella, poniendo cara como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento- Me dan asco las tías que van pavoneándose por todas partes de ese modo.

-¿No te gusta que liguen con tu hermanito? –se echa a reír, o eso intenta- Eso debería halagarme.

-No, no me gusta –contesta ella, secamente.

-Entonces, a mí no me deberían gustar esas miraditas que te haces con Rudy Cooper.

Del sobresalto, Debra escupe el poco Red Bull que le queda en su vaso. Se queda mirando estupefacta a Dexter y dibuja una O con su boca, que luego acaba torciendo por una mueca de enojo.

-Vete a la mierda, Dexter.

Y él, sin embargo, seguía con aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que a veces Debra no sabe cómo interpretar. Lo único que sabe es que ella también querría tener esa misma sonrisa de serenidad ante todo, no perder los nervios delante del sargento Doakes o de LaGuerta, tener la perspicacia de su hermano.

_Everything about you is how I wanna be…_


End file.
